


【仓丸】爱事

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: “maru酱。”“嗯？”“咱俩做一下吧。”“？？？？”“咱俩做一下吧，”他重复道，“我要在上面。”“哦…好吧…”丸山摘下眼镜，轻轻放在床头柜上，“那我先去洗个澡？”大仓有点着急：“那快点，诶诶，记得把后面也洗一下。”





	【仓丸】爱事

听着里面水流哗啦啦的，大仓越来越等不及。

丸山一出来就被推到了床上。

“大仓，我头发还没有吹干呢。”他光着身子躺平在床上，下半身被浴巾盖着。

浴巾又被一把掀开，大仓把他的腿扶成直角，挤了一手润滑液就要往下面送。

丸山的脸一下就红了，但他不太敢吱声。

他不是笨，大仓忠义这半个月在忙碌中也没有性事有关的提议，他甚至怀疑大仓在外面有固定床伴。

但这本就是半推半就的关系，丸山没谈过恋爱，不知道怎样处理。

他的那点小聪明只够有眼力见儿的，真刀真枪上阵时，自然就乱了阵脚。

从未被入侵过的地方被强行塞进两个指头，感受着关节的突起和指甲盖在后穴里抠挖着的触感，丸山脸红成了煮熟的虾子。

“疼…”他抓起潮湿的浴巾，挡住脸。

又想起自己很久没锻炼过的腹部早就堆积起薄薄的脂肪，他一时不知道该挡哪里。

小时候，包括现在这段时间，两个人互相没少坦诚相见。

但大仓忠义…这是要跟他做爱啊……

在丸山身下忙碌的大仓没有那么多的心理活动，他扩张地挺开心的，不时还撸一把小丸山。

不过丸山又不是女的，下面哪有那么容易分泌液体，大仓只好不停倒出润滑液，努力将他的后穴扩张到能够承受自己的程度。

过程对于丸山来讲有些痛苦，他掀开浴巾的一角瞄了一眼已经脱掉衣服的大仓，早已起立的下体。

是不是有点太大了，他感到略微不安。

不知是大仓低估了自己，还是高估了丸山，进入的时候紧的不行，箍得他下体发疼。

还在拿浴巾挡着脸的丸山觉得自己要死了，下体被撕裂一样的痛，逼得生理眼泪不断往外流。  
送进半根时，大仓开始慢慢抽送，坚硬的肉柱顶开软穴的被开发感让丸山要崩溃了。

他终于忍不住，把浴巾拿下，泪眼蒙蒙道：“tacchon…我疼…”

大仓从没见过丸山哭，也没见过谁真正在床上哭，他慌了神，扶起丸山的头在他脸上亲着：“马上就好了，马上就好了…来…抱着我…”

丸山还是抽泣着，却听话地将四肢缠上大仓，迎接他的侵入。

他的下体本来被撸的有些硬了，这一疼又软了下来，被夹在两人之间可怜兮兮地耷拉着。

几下小心翼翼的律动伴随着沉默。

大仓忍不住问：“maru以前是上面那个么？”

“我…我没有过…tacchon！轻点…”丸山轻喊道。

大仓忠义一头问号

他觉得自己傻了。

“诶诶？？难道连男朋友也没有过么？是maru自己说的没有女朋……”

本以为丸山只是对情侣之间的互动不感兴趣，谁知道自己上了个雏儿。

“嘶…没…哈啊…没有过…”

看着丸山还没来得及吹干的湿漉漉的脑袋和紧皱的眉，他心里有点酸涩，竟有些怜惜。

“乖…对不起…”大仓低下身，吻去丸山掉下来的眼泪，“等下就好了…”

他不知道丸山有多痛，也不知道在这段关系中丸山隐忍了多少。

大仓越发努力去让他舒服，在肉棒的逐渐深入中，突然丸山夹紧了后穴，让他险些交代。

又试着顶了下刚才的点，引出丸山一阵甜腻的嗯哼声，有些好听。

丸山的后穴随着一下下的顶入，吞进了大半根，仿佛不够似的渴望。

两人的身体越合越近，发硬的乳头蹭过对方的。

肉体的交缠和面前大仓卖力的呼吸声，让他想要更多。

丸山发现自己会忍不住呻吟，而大仓像是听他叫床听上了瘾，每一下都努力送到最深，有些发狠地碾着丸山的前列腺。  
越插越快的速度让丸山无法忍耐，哭叫出声。

情欲染上他的眼睛，甚至扭动着跨部往大仓方向送。

“操…”大仓被撩的爆了粗口。

他伸手打了丸山屁股一巴掌，又狠狠地掐了一把。

睾丸紧紧贴着交合部位，大仓把自己的阴茎往里面快速抽插着。

一阵射精的快感来袭，他一个挺送，顶着丸山的前列腺尽数射给他。

肉柱软下来后，大仓从温暖的肉穴中拔出，连带出一小股浓精和丸山被爽到的小声娇嗔。

见丸山还没有射，大仓往下爬，低头一口含住，用舌头不断刺激马眼。

待丸山射出之后，他将精液吐在手掌上，将粘稠的液体抹在丸山的阴毛上，换来丸山一个轻踹。

他又爬上去，抱着丸山用体温暖着他，亲着啄着他的脖颈，回味着这次做爱。

他大仓忠义，对丸山隆平，可能有点上瘾了。


End file.
